


Choices we made

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Melissa, Confused Scott, Criminal Scott, Crying, Falling In Love, Family, Injury, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Pregnancy complications, Romance, Sweet Isaac, Tragic Romance, drug dealers, lots of crying actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa switched off the beeping clock and woke up with a sigh.This morning was different from the others, ones where you wake up and feel you didn’t sleep at all,when your bones ache with exhaustion even if your body was at rest for past six hours.Melissa is finally ready to get up and face the world today which she has been avoiding for past five and a half years,dodging their numerous questions  everyday that why Scott just left and never came back.</p>
<p>A story where Scott gets involved in drug dealing,leaves home and then finds isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices we made

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,I am about to update my other stories too.The work for them is under process.Till then, read this little fic.Please leave your precious comments and kudos.....you guys are awesome...love ya all. :)

Melissa switched off the beeping clock and woke up with a sigh.This morning was different from the others, ones where you wake up and feel you didn’t sleep at all,when your bones ache with exhaustion even if your body was at rest for past six hours.Melissa is finally ready to get up and face the world today which she has been avoiding for past five and a half years,dodging their numerous questions  everyday that why Scott just left and never came back.

She showered and got ready in her favorite attire,her wine red sweater with blue jeans,faded at few places.She also put on the grey scarf which Isaac bought him on Christmas with his first salary.She wanted to look good today.She also put on her lipstick which she used only on special occasions.She took the car keys and came down the stairs in hurry.She quickly went into Isaac’s room and placed a kiss on his forehead.He stirred a little and mumbled something incoherent which made her giggle.He looked adorable with his eight month baby bump hidden under the comforter.Melissa remembered how he was trying to convince her last night to go with her.

She left in her old battered car,one of the few things which were constant in her life.After two hours, she was in front of the big barricade of San Francisco county jail, still sitting inside the car.There is an hour left before they release him.She took her hand bag and got out change to pay for the parking,but got distracted by the piece of paper in her bag.She took it out and opened it,although knowing very clearly what’s written inside.She will never forget the words written in that letter......

**Five months earlier**

_Melissa awoke by the shrill doorbell of her house.She had been on a gruesome 12 hour shift and honestly was in no mood to get up from her bed all day.She wished whoever it was gets tired and leaves.After three more times,Melissa got up and opened the door.There was a tall guy,probably in his mid twenties standing with a small duffel bag on his shoulder.His curly blonde hair were shining in the early morning sun,he looked at her and tried to smile._

_“Mrs. Mccall?”,he asked with hesitation .Melissa tried to remember but couldn’t figure out who he was._

_“Yes,and you?”,they were still standing at the door and he was fidgeting nervously._

_“um..Isaac Lahey.I live in San Francisco...and I am Scott’s friend.”,he whispered the last part and Melissa became numb for a moment to hear Scott’s name._

_“You..you know Scott?”,Melissa stuttered a little ,still grasping the situation barely.Isaac dipped his head and took a deep breath.He took down his bag and retrieved an envelope._

_“This is for you.”,he moved it towards Melissa with shaky hands.His face was pale and his eyes were tired,with dark circles around as if he hasn’t slept for days.Melissa looked at the envelope as if it is on fire.Thousands of bad scenarios swam in her mind in a short span of few seconds._

_“Is he...is Scott...”,her lips quivered and somehow Isaac got her question when he saw her glassy eyes._

_“No..no God no...he is ok,he is alive...its just...please read it.”,Isaac wasn’t sure what to say anymore.Melissa took it and asked Isaac to come in.They sat in living room in front of each other._

_“God I need a drink.”,she took out a beer,her excuse of a drink at 8 in the morning and asked Isaac if he wants one too._

_“Thanks ...but I cant.”,Isaac gave her a sad smile and again dipped his head._

_Melissa took out her glasses and opened the envelope.She doesn’t know what to expect and Isaac here wasn’t looking very good himself to explain.So,without asking anything further,she took out the paper from the envelope and started reading it...._

**_Hi Mom,_ **

**_How are you ? I know after all these years I have lost the right to ask you that.But I wasn’t sure how else to start this letter._ **

**_If you are reading this letter.It means you have already met Isaac,which also means that Isaac has chosen to be with your awful son for the rest of his life.Otherwise this letter wouldn’t have reached you._ **

**_You must be wondering who is he and why has he come to you.Mom,I love him._ **

_Melissa looked up and asked, “so you and Scott....?”,Isaac uttered a very low yes mam._

_“Please call me Melissa.”,Melissa gave him a warm smile,which made him relax and take the breath he was holding._

**_I know you will never forgive me because of all the things I had done.I am writing this letter because you changed your number and the only way to communicate while I am in San Francisco prison was a letter._ **

_Melissa gasped.Scott is in jail.Why am I so surprised...she thought.She still remembers that day clearly,when she found out that Scott was working with a drug cartel.He lied to her for a whole year that he is working in an animal clinic outside town.When he came back home that day,Melissa confronted him.There was a lot of fighting and yelling.When she asked why,he said because what she did wasn’t enough for them.They never had money for their bills,Scott had to do partime jobs,they would have their electricity cut for weeks because of due payments.He said he did this so he can have what he wants,so that he can ditch that awful bike of his and get a new bike,which has an engine not a chain.Things went on for few months by him going to jail but getting released because John would help her everytime.Stiles and Lydia tried to stop him,even Derek tried to knock some sense in him,which ended with Scott yelling that he is not his brother.Then,one day Melissa asked him to choose,she said he can’t be a criminal and her son together.He needs to leave one.And Scott ....he chose being a criminal and left._

_Melissa wiped her eyes and started reading further...._

_I **gave myself to police Mom.I have got only five months sentence because I helped them to catch the whole network of drug dealers I was working with.Thats why they tried to lessen my prison days.I will be released as a free man after five months.**_

**_Mom ,you gave me a choice five years ago between being your son and being a criminial.I made the wrong one.Although I never regretted it until few months ago when I met Isaac._ **

**_Isaac used to live in the apartment next to me.One day,I was drunk and overdosed myself with heroine by accident.I couldn’t open my door lock and collapsed outside.When I opened my eyes,I was at the hospital,with Isaac’s blue eyes looking at me in worry.At that point,I was so used to of being treated like trash,that Isaac’s eyes filled with so much concern scared me.I thanked him and he smiled, saying that I shouldn’t party that hard.I fell in love with that smile and again made a mistake of not telling him.I kept lying to him about my real self but noticed that I was a better person when i was with him._ **

**_One day ,I came home to see Isaac sitting with Matt,one of the drug dealers.I froze,Isaac was looking at me with pure rage in his eyes,matt was the one with a reputation and had made it to the newspapers few times.Isaac recognised him and all my lies suddenly became clear to him.When Matt left,he stood up and slapped me.It resulted in a huge fight and it ended the same way it did with you.He gave me a choice,him or the drug dealing.And again I made the wrong one.This time ,not because of some teenage vengeful rebellion but because of the fear that I may not be the person he fell in love with.I thought he is better off without me._ **

**_We still lived in the same building,in same apartments,so close,yet so far away from each other.We became strangers again._ **

**_Then one day,the electricity of my apartment broke and Isaac and I had the common circuit board.I knocked on his door,he opened and I explained the situation.He just nodded and let me in.I checked the board and he gave me a glass of water.But then I noticed something.There were prenatal vitamins on his study table,with a prescription.I was reading it when he suddenly came from behind and snatched it.He yelled and asked me to leave,but I didnt.I asked him if he was pregnant.After few minutes of yelling and thrashing,he collapsed in my arms and started crying.And then,suddenly in that moment,all the choices became so easy...and clear.I promised him that I will leave everything and will become the man he fell in love with.Isaac didnt believe me but reluctantly gave me a second chance._ **

**_I contacted officer Jordan Parrish discreetly and agreed to help him if he promises to help me in return.In two weeks,they made three drug busts.Isaac slowly started to trust me again and Matt started to become suspicious.Parrish had my apartment bugged with cameras for my safety and information.One evening,I was sitting with Isaac when Matt suddenly broke into our apartment.He pointed gun at me ,saying that he had figured it out and he is going to tell everything to our boss.A fight broke out between me ,Matt and his two goons.One of them grabbed Isaac and he fell down on his stomach.He was screaming in pain,holding his midsection in his arms while I was on the ground with Matt’s boot on my neck and a gun pointed on my head.Parrish saw the cctv footage and came in on right time to arrest Matt and the other two.We took Isaac to the hospital.The baby was safe but doctors warned us that the injury has complicated the pregnancy so we have to be careful.After that I helped Parrish to capture all the dealers I knew and I was sent to prison.I gave Isaac a choice that he can leave me if he wants but if he decides to stay,then he should bring this letter to you._ **

**_The thing is Mom.....I get it now....I get the feeling.The moment when Isaac fell,when he was writhing in pain on the ground while I watched him and my baby suffering,I realised how helpless I was.I felt what you must’ve felt when I left...helpless and alone,unable to save your child.I am sorry Mom...I am so so sorry._ **

**_I want you to come and get me when they release me.I know it is too much to ask,after the hell I put you through but please Mom...please....let me come home._ **

**_I love you_ **

**_Scott_ **

_Melissa broke into ugly sobs,clutching the letter in her hands.Isaac came in front of her and sat down,holding her hands in his,tears falling from his eyes.He wiped her cheeks and gave her a glass of water.She took a sip and put the glass aside._

_“So you are...? I am going to be...?”,she took his face in her hands._

_“Yes...you are going to become grandma soon.”,Melissa smiled and kissed his forehead.She hugged him tight._

_“Thank you...thank you for bringing him back.”,Isaac held onto her ,laying his head on her shoulders._

* * *

 

_After that things went down fast.Stiles came to know about Isaac and then Derek and soon everyone was there at McCall house.Derek helped Isaac get a job at library as accountant despite Melissa’s protest.He was on prescribed bedrest but Isaac liked to work and earn a little to contribute with the expenses.Although Melissa forced him to take paternity leave in his sixth month which was early but she wasn’t ready to take any risks.They fell into a routine and now all they needed was Scott to come back._

* * *

 

The clunking of barricades brought Melissa back into the world.The gates were opening and she got out of the car in hurry.Many people came out from that little gate and there were people everywhere.She anxiously stood by the car,fixing her hair and scarf time to time.After few minutes,she saw him.Scott was looking here and there,his eyes looked really tired,there was a light beard and moustache on his face.He looked almost same.His eyes were roaming constantly which made her realize that she should probably signal him or call his name,but her voice was stuck in her throat,maybe because she was crying or because she was too happy or because she had seen him after five fucking years.Scott found her and she smiled so wide that her eyes crinkled.

“Mom...you came.”,Scott’s lips were shaking.Melissa couldn’t control herself anymore.She hugged him and started crying.Scott grabbed her shoulders and buried his face in her neck,his own tears making her wine sweater wet.

“I am sorry Mom...I am so sorry.... I missed you ,I missed you so much.”,Scott’s breathe was coming in small hiccups.

“I know...I know son,its time to come home honey.”,Melissa smiled between her tears.Her son is finally home.

* * *

 

When they returned,the house was full of people.Stiles and Lydia were there.Derek also came back from Mexico with his girl friend Braeden.His sister Malia was already there with her girlfriend Kira.When Scott entered,they smothered him with a group hug.Stiles punched him hard for not listening to him and getting himself in lot of trouble,the conversation ended with Scott and Stiles hugging each other,while Stiles cried like a girl.He missed his best friend.After meeting with everyone,Melissa sent him in the room Isaac was in.

Scott slowly entered the room with unsure steps,Isaac was half sitting half lying on the bed while Kira was setting bunch of flowers in a vase,telling him about the miraculous effect of those flowers.The moment she saw him,she excused herself and left.Isaac looked at him and froze.

“Hey...”,Scott came and sat beside him.Isaac kept looking at him.Scott slowly leaned in and pecked him on his lips.Isaac closed his eyes and a tear escaped.Scott carefully wrapped him in his arms.

“I love you.”,Scott whispered in his ears while both of them cried silently.

“You better after making me immovable beach ball.”,Scott chuckled and kissed him hard this time.He put a hand on his stomach and felt the baby kicking softly.

“Looks like he missed you too.”,Isaac smiled between his tears.Scott’s eyes widened.

“He? Its a boy?”,Isaac nodded and Scott kissed him again,smiling after a long time.

* * *

 

Isaac was lying in the hospital bed,while Scott sat on the chair near him,holding their three hours old son,Liam Lahey Mccall.Melissa came in and started checking Isaac.

“I am okay Mom.You worry too much.”,Isaac whispered.Scott smiled at his mom fussing over Isaac.

“Do not tell me how to do my job.You just had the baby three hours ago after a long 6 hours labor.I am not leaving you anytime soon,until I am completely sure mister.”,Melissa replied.

“I am here Mom,you need to sleep now.”,Scott said laughing.Melissa went out again to bring something.

“Thank you for giving me such badass mom by the way.She is awesome.”,Isaac said smiling.

“No.... thank you for choosing me Isaac.”,he took Isaac’s hand and kissed it.

“We will always choose you Scott.....over anything.”,Scott turned to see Melissa standing at the door,her face wearing a satisfied smile and Scott is happy to finally see that smile on her face....after a really long time.

 


End file.
